Evolution
by ochazuke
Summary: About growing up and how Drew's Roselia evolved to Roserade. Anime universe, Drew/May, Contestshipping, Shuuharu.
1. First Part

**[Evolution]: About growing up into a woman and how Drew's Roselia evolved to Roserade. Anime-universe, Drew/May, Contestshipping, Shuuharu.  
**

* * *

**Part One**

**...**

Ecruteak City is an interesting place in northern Johto: it is a traditional and historical place surrounded by old cultures from the distant past and very famous myths. The phoenix that rises from the ashes, the mysterious legendary dogs, the guardian of deep seas...

"C'mon, Drew!"

The brunette coordinator waved her arms in a good humor, trying to hurry up the steps from her rival with a playful voice like a bossy little kid. She laughed, bouncing in happy and impatient steps.

"Please, I don't want to miss this show! This is going to be amazing, hurry up!"

Although there were no Contest Halls in that city, May decided to spend a weekend exploring the streets of Ecruteak before traveling to the next stage. She had heard once from Ash that visiting the ancient towers and houses was an incredible experience - watching the famous Kimono Girls' performance at the Dance Theater was definitely worth a small break from her ribbon quest.

"Eh... You won't miss the show, we are way too close from that place to miss it."

Drew frowned his eyebrows, slightly bothered from his partner's excitement attack. He closed the guide-book in his hands and sighed out loud.

"That house_ is not going to walk away from us,_ May. Geez, calm down."

"Hmpf..." The girl pouted in protest, yet more conscious of her annoying behavior. Crossing her arms, she shook her head frantically in defeat. "Okay, I give up dreaming of silly stuff... We don't need to hurry anymore."

"Silly stuff?"

Drew's voice shifted to a less stressed one, filled up with curiosity. He did his best to sound as much interested as possible, making his rival shiver in surprise.

"What _silly stuff_?"

May opened her mouth to explain herself but then she immediately shut it up, blushing profusely. It was odd to see such colorful cheeks in that cold weather; she was obviously hiding something from Drew.

And he knew it was worth to push some buttons and see the despair crawling on her face.

"So?" The boy stopped walking, waiting for an answer. "You're hiding something. What is your so-important plan?"

No answer.

After several seconds of deadly silence, Drew interrupted the moment with a light shrug and a mocking smile. He won their little discussion by W.O. - May shook her head, groaning quietly to herself.

The brunette girl didn't know why it was so hard to confess she wanted to arrive as soon as possible at the theater... To purchase dozen of red lucky charms and stuff them inside her purse.

Caroline had once told her about the miracles of Ecruteak's magical powers - that would the perfect confidence boost for the next Contests! A whole stack of luck talismans would most likely grant her tough wish of wining Johto's GF.

Perhaps not a single stack _but two batches_ of charms...

"I'm not hiding anything, that's just your imagination!..." She laughed out loud, trying to change the subject. "Hahaha, do you think I should call out Glaceon to see the Eevee dance?"

"Hmm, according to this..." Holding the travel guide-book with one hand, Drew tapped lightly on its blue hard cover. "Kimono sisters don't have Sinnoh's evolutions in their official line-up, but Glaceon might enjoy it, right?"

May's quick answer was to grab a pokeball from her belt and release her ice-type evolution. It obediently sat down on the floor and tilted its head to the side, waiting for an order.

"Hiya, Glaceon!" The brunette coordinator smiled, clasping her hands together. "Drew and I are going to Ecruteak's famous Dance Hall, would you like to join us? The kimono sisters are specialized in performing traditional music with Eeveelutions!"

"Glaceee!"

Glaceon cried sweetly in happiness, feeling the chilly temperature touch her fur. The ice fox jumped and bounced around her master - however, it stopped celebrating when her vivacious eyes stopped at Drew.

"Cee?"

The boy just raised one eyebrow in curiosity. _Did something make that pokemon hesitate?_

Glaceon just stared at the two coordinators, feeling slightly uneasy. She lowered her ears in confusion, without knowing what could be an appropriated answer to the invitation.

May crouched by her pokemon's left side, patting gently on its head. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"Glaceooon..." The ice fox cried, watching the two coordinator with worried looks. "...Oon?"

Without saying a word, Drew called out Roselia faster than a fingersnap.

"Rose?" The tiny grass pokemon blinked in confusion, watching her master look away in a subtle moment of introversion. "Roserii?"

"Make company to Roselia," Drew suggested May's partner in a slightly strange voice. "She will watch the show with us too, Glaceon."

He did seem to be more tense than usual - but nobody noticed said slip because it was really hard to sense that. "You two could exchange ideas for the next Contest in Azalea Town."

The ice fox jumped in happiness: she ran to Roselia, leaving behind her worries. The flower pokemon just giggled cutely and winked to May.

"Oh."

The girl blushed in pink tones, finally realizing what their pokemon were thinking about. "N-No! Glaceon, _it's not a date_!"

"So silly..." He muttered under his breath, smirking with a mocking grin on his face. "A date, hahaha..."

"I know it, right?_ So silly_..."

May laughed - yet at the same moment wished that Drew actually didn't say things like that, especially about the few leisure breaks they had without the company of Harley or Solidad. Perhaps saying good stuff about it would help her to have the guts to invite him out for a real date.

Yet this kind of answer...

* * *

Before that conversation started taking a strange route, something else made the teenagers drop that subject. Roselia poked Drew's leg and pointed at a blurry crowded spot far away in the street.

"Hm? What's up, Rosel―"

Drew looked back at his pokemon and got interrupted by a sudden soft push on his back.

"―Uh... Yes, May?"

"Look, look!" She grabbed her rival's arm and kept pushing him, eyes shimmering in delight. "So many people wearing kimono, that's so cool!"

Roselia laughed, walking with her arms behind her head. It was her hobby watching that girl mess up with Drew's "perfect serious adult" image. After all, sometimes that teenager boy needed some _friendly interaction_'s lessons.

Glaceon followed the grass pokemon, twitching her ears in attention. Her Contest veteran apparently could also see the tension between their trainers... That was quite cute, in her own opinion. "Ceon?"

"...Sheesh." The green-haired boy hissed in annoyance, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Okay, okay, you don't need to push me... I've got it, could you please calm down for a sec?"

"Ah!"

May raised her hands then saw Drew with a very displeased look on face. Finally realizing her own impulsive act, she lowered her head in an apologizing gesture.

"I... I'm sorry."

"You're impossible." He sighed out loud - making the girl sink her hands in her face, completely mortified about that statement. "Why do you want to drive me crazy, huh?"

The girl fidgeted with her index fingers, focusing on reaching the theater hall without making any other _faux pas_. First, the date implication; secondly, the over excitement. These were more than enough for a day, right?

May pouted quietly, lamenting her lack of self-control when hanging around Drew. How could she think about conquering his respect if she kept messing up the basics?

The two coordinators walked closer to the group of people nearby the big entrance gates. Many young adults wearing traditional clothing were socializing and having fun - some had their evolved pokemon outside their pokeball and women were wearing golden Ho-Oh feather-shaped hairpins on their hair.

"Winter clothing from Johto are gorgeous..." May sighed, watching people chatting and showing off their pokemon. "I wish I could afford one of these, I want to look cute like them!"

"It's not all about the costumes _only_. The girls from here are naturally very cute."

The girl raised an eyebrow at her rival, huffing a bit. He just shrugged, making a fake indifferent and innocent face. "Well, it's the truth. _Jealous much_?"

Five young women stood by the gates wearing beautifully designed kimonos and artistic make-up: the famous Kimono Sisters. They were welcoming the guests and posing for pictures. By their side, five different Eevee's forms: Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon and Espeon.

"Oh..." Feeling slightly anxious, May timidly approached the younger girl - the one that should probably be around her own age. She had a vibrant magenta-colored hair and a soft pink kimono. "Hi?"

"Welcome, mistress!" Smiling politely, the tiny dancer and her Espeon bowed to May. "My name is Sakura, how can I help you?"

"My name is May, nice to meet you! Aww..." The brunette squealed, holding her cheeks in infatuation. "You and your pokemon are so pretty!"

"Thank you!" Sakura giggled. "I hope you enjoy our exhibition today. It's going to be my debut as a shinobue player, I'm really anxious about our new show!"

"Is that a kind of dance?" May blinked in puzzlement, unsure about what 'shinobue' meant. "I've never heard about it."

"It's a flute." The younger girl answered, smiling kindly to the curious guest. "You will see it in an hour if you stay for our show, I'm going to play it together with Koume's koto and Sumomo's shamisen. These are traditional instruments from Ecruteak!"

She nodded her head to the two women behind her; Koume had a Flareon and Sumomo, a Vaporeon.

Drew popped up behind his rival, curious eyes looking at Sakura. "I'm sorry about my partner. Please don't get stressed about her, she's a nosy person."

"Drewww..." The brunette exploded, glaring angrily at her rival. "Stop talking literally behind my back, you know... _I can hear you_!"

"Hahaha! No, it's okay, really!" The purple-haired dancer laughed sweetly. "It's good to see people about my age, you make me feel more at easy. Everybody else here is about my older sisters' ages, it makes me happy to see younger trainers in such a special day."

"Oh." May blinked, tilting he head to the side. "Sorry, I'm not from Johto. What's so special about today?"

"This weekend we host a festival to celebrate the coming-of-age for girls, winter here is reserved for our new young ladies! We gift sacred Ho-Oh feathers to every women who celebrate their day here... Satsuki, could you come here for a second?"

Sakura called her older sister; a blue-haired woman accompanied by a Jolteon walked closer to the trio, carrying a small box in her hands. "Yes, little sis'?"

"Please show my friends our beautiful Ho-Oh feathers!"

The older Kimono Sister opened the box, containing several detailed golden hairpins. May opened her eyes in awe, admiring the delicate and detailed work.

"Please feel free to take one, I'll only ask you to not wear it because you're only allowed to do so when you get older, okay?" Satsuki smiled in a soft way, making the two coordinators unconsciously smile back to her. "I hope you come back to celebrate your coming-of-age, it will be delightful to see you two again in the future!"

"Hmm, sure!" The brunette girl picked up two hairpins and gave one of them to her rival. "I promise, Ms Satsuki! Thank you very much!"

Roselia's eyes shined while watching her master hold the small feather in his hand. On the other hand, Drew frowned, raising one eyebrow. The boy did find weird how May gave him a hairpin and completely ignored the fact he actually wasn't a woman - but instead of arguing about it he just stored it inside his jacket.

"By the way..." May clasped her hands together singing in a melodic way. "By any chance, just asking... Where can I find the famous Eeveelution lucky charms?"

"Hm, lucky charms? Oh... I'm sorry, we only sell charms during the summer and spring!" The young girl apologized, bowing politely to the two coordinators. "They're handmade and we have no leftovers for selling..."

The world suddenly felt apart.

**...**

* * *

**Part Two**

**...**

"_There's no lucky charms for sale today?!_"

"No way!" May cried, putting her hands on her head in shock. "I needed few of those for me, I can't leave Ecruteak without them!"

Drew raised an eyebrow, staring at his partner with skepticism. "That's _why_ you wanted to come here today?"

The boy didn't laugh at her; he just kept watching at her honest despair, completely speechless.

"Those are really good..." She replied in a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. "Mom told me they do work wonderfully, she got one for Dad when he opened the gym and one for herself when they started dating."

May imagined a dramatic and romantic scene featuring her lovely parents - young Norman in an oddly very manly pose standing by his brand new gym in Petalburg City and young Caroline holding her chest surrounded by giant colorful flowers and shiny Beautifly.

"_Red charms are for victory, blue charms are for balance, yellow charms are for fortune_..."

Sakura singed playfully, pointing at each Eeveelution in the old scroll on the wall, according to the announced color. They apparently matched perfectly with each sister's kimono and personality.

"..._Green charms are for health_, _white ones are for_ _peace, black charms are for protection and pink ones are for love!_"

"That's really nice, Sakura. Poor May, I bet all the girls who can't get one of those are doomed for their lives."

The green-haired boy didn't say more words but his body and facial expression clearly said something along the lines '_oh well, you've just got owned_'.

"Oh, shut up..." May pulled Drew away not so gently then shook her head in disappointment. "Well, that's really bad. I really, really, really wanted one..."

"The pink one?" The youngest Kimono Girl teased, pointing at her own furisode. "I think that would be lovely, it would help you find the perfect prince for you! Are you trying to fish someone's heart, May?"

Roselia and Glaceon immediately stared at their owners, giggling like teenagers girls.

"N-N-No!" May unconsciously glanced over Drew than yelped in embarrassment, face tainted in crimson shades. "Why would I need t-that!"

"Oh, I'm just saying that because that's my color. My Eevee became a Espeon, see?" Sakura winked, pointing her hand to the purple pokemon by her side. "It is a psychic-type pokemon, Espeon and Umbreon are two Johto's official Eeveelution symbols. My sister Tamao has an Umbreon and Espeon is my main partner in Gym challenges."

"You're a performer _and_ a pokemon trainer? That's amazing!" The brunette asked in a stunned voice, tilting her head to the side. Meanwhile, her unconscious thoughts and feelings celebrated the small subject shift. "Wow, how do you deal with both careers at the same time?"

"Oh, the coming-age celebration for girls is a special occasion for the Kimono Sisters." The young girl smiled timidly. "I will dance and play with my older sisters at least once a year... Plus it is also an opportunity for Espeon to meet his siblings, it's llike a big family reunion!"

Espeon nodded and bowed like an elegant prince; Glaceon immediately perked her ears up and admired the mysterious pokemon with enchanted eyes.

Roselia quietly looked away, feeling like the oddball from the trio.

"Awww... How cute, two distant siblings meeting for the first time!" May chirped, cooing in a motherly way. "Isn't that magical?"

"Yeah!" Sakura nodded, watching her Espeon interacting with May's Glaceon. "Perhaps with some luck we will find a Leafeon today! Coming-of-age celebration is a special date for pokemon too, many trainers bring their evolution stone to grow up together with their partners."

"You're right..." Drew noted, observing the older trainers around them. Many people holding empty evolution stone cases and opened packs of rare candies. "There are only evolved pokemon outside their pokeball today."

The three teenagers turned their eyes to the guests and their respective partners. Most pokemon were native from Johto's or Kanto's region; only few of them were natural from Hoenn or Sinnoh. Some trainers put their hairpins on their pokemon: a particular dashing Bellosom caught the attention of the crowd for being shiny like the Ho-Oh feather.

"So many beautiful pokemon, don't you think, Roselia?"

The boy waited for an answer but his tiny partner just looked away. "Hm?..."

"Look, I gotta go..." Sakura waved one of her free hands in goodbye, holding her pokemon in her arms. "Show is starting soon, I need to help my sisters checking the stage one last time! We meet after the show, okay? Feel free to explore and enjoy our garden... See you later!"

"Deal!" May smiled, waving back to her new friend. "Good luck, do your best!"

* * *

The two coordinators entered the Dance Theater and crossed the small oriental bridge, watching the beautiful landscape surrounding them. Cherry blossom trees, beautiful plants and flowers, little Goldeen and Seaking in the ornamental pound. They explored the scenario's exuberant details until all the guests found their seats and sat down next to the improvised stage inside the main house.

Sakura and her old sisters performed an old folk song from Johto. It was a song about a lost Togepi who learned how to understand itself and evolve to a wise and majestic Togetic - a very popular myth from the northen side of the continent.

Koume, the one who owned a Flareon, played the koto. Her agile fingers created an ethereal melody together with Sumomo, who played the shamisen by her Vaporeon's side.

The sounds of string instruments that opened the ceremony were slowly ceased when Sakura entered the stage with delicate shinobue's notes. Espeon followed her steps with an intense and mysterious presence.

Satsuki singed the min'you song with Jolteon by her side and Tamao danced together with Umbreon, who casted dark patterns on the floor - creating shadow pictures of forests and pokemon.

Sakura didn't hesitate once; she hit all the notes in her flute with an impressive precision and emotion. She was the youngest artist in the group but she knew the magic behind the Kimono Sisters were their individual talent enhanced by team spirit. They were silently supporting and helping each other, composing together a fantastic presentation.

May watched the show with admiration and puzzlement; all of that in front of her eyes was something new and very exotic. She was hypnotized by the subtle notes and gestures moving inside the Dance Hall. Ash and Brock were definitely right about their recommendation. The Kimono Sisters were indeed as impressive as the local mouth-watering food of Ecruteak City... That was a unique experience.

Drew observed every single detail with avid attention: that was exactly what he wanted to be able to do on stage every Contest. To have impact and to be elegant, _that's the beauty that a Top Coordinator should strive fo_r. That was what made Sol, Robert and Zoey such great Top Coordinators.

* * *

The show ended with an enthusiastic and warm waves of clapping from the public.

The older Kimono Sisters bowed then left the stage one by one. Sakura and Espeon, as the last performers to leave, discreetly waved to May, asking her to follow them to the back stages.

"I'll be right back," The young brunette said with a hurried voice, leaving Glaceon with her rival. "Take care of her, okay?"

Glaceon jumped on the bench and sat by Drew's right side. "Cee..."

"Did you like that?" The green-haired coordinator crossed his arms and watched May's pokemon answer him with a timid nod. "What about you, Roselia?"

"Rose." Drew's pokemon nodded, yet sounding a bit more melancholic than usual. "Roseriii..."

The ice fox gently waved her head negatively after noticing her friend's odd answer. Both pokemon started discussing in their own language - Drew arched one eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Glaceon snuggled Roselia's face very affectionately - yet the flower pokemon murmured to herself in grievance, still clearly bothered about something.

All the other pokemon around them were dancing and celebrating the day. A Vileplume bounced in synch with a trio of Sunflora. Roselia stared at a recently evolved Togekiss floating in the air then sighed out loud again. Drew tried to touch her but his pokemon dodged his hand, walking away to a less crowded place nearby the lake.

"Women... I don't get it."

"Girls want to be cherished and loved, you don't need to understand them. We like keeping some secrets from you guys, tehee."

He didn't expect to be answered at all. Turning his head to the other side, his eyes met something else he didn't expect to see.

"May?..." Drew arched his eyebrows in suspicion. "What is- _Why are you dressing like this_?"

"Ta-dah!"

May clumsily tried to stand up like a lady but ended up almost falling on the floor.

"Gah!" She raised her head in order to get her balance back in an elegant pose."Woooah!"

But it did look like a despaired girl trying to not look stupid - _and failing it badly._

"Eh..." Drew felt a huge sweat drop dripping from his forehead. "You need help?"

The young brunette giggled sheepishly, hiding her mouth behind the long sleeves of her new costume. "Hehehe, Sakura let me wear one of her extra furisode! Isn't it beautiful?"

It was a red kimono with pink and light green flowery patterns, small and cute Hoppip details; it did suit May quite well.

For some odd reason Drew felt his neck burn like a Slugma in overheat. Watching his rival playing around with different costumes always made his body react in strange ways...

"Oh, that's why you disappeared from your seat for so long... I thought today's dance was a celebration of adulthood, not _this_." The green-haired coordinator observed, crossing his arms in a defiant manner. "Hmm... I believe you need a few more years to really deserve that honor."

"I'm not wearing the hair clip, am I?" She quickly answered in an annoyed voice. "I can dress up like a beautiful damsel if I want, anytime, hmpf."

"Doesn't she look pretty?" Sakura reappeared behind the two coordinators, holding Espeon in her arms and still wearing leftovers make-up and part of her ceremonial costumes; her hair was now undone in two long pigtails. "_My treat,_ Mr Drew."

The boy smirked, trying to pose as a cool guy but completely speechless. He didn't know how to answer that. "Feh."

"Do you think I can fix my hair like you did with yours?" May beamed, twirling one of her bangs absent-mindedly. "Please teach me, Cuteness Mistress!"

"Hahaha!" Sakura laughed, blushing a bit. "Aww, c'mon! I'm not that good, haha!"

"I want to learn how to be sophisticated and sweet too!" The brunette added, clapping her hands in excitement. "I'm sure you can help me with that, don't you agree, Drew?"

"Excuse me..." Drew left the two girls talking about rainbows and sugary stuff behind. "I need some fresh air."

The youngest Kimono Sister giggled while May just blinked in confusion, slightly disappointed for being ignored.

Far away from them, walking on the bridge, Roselia sighed dreamily, watching the brunette coordinator walk around the garden in a kind of _weird but graceful_ movements. The rose pokemon saw her own reflection inside the lake and frowned in frustration.

"Roseriii..."

The green-haired teenager stood by her side, looking at the sad reflection dissipating on the water surface.

"You... Like that―" Drew whispered to his partner; he was quick enough to cut of the unconscious 'too' from his own question. "―You like that?"

"Rose rose!"

Roselia nodded cheerfully to her master, hiding her cheeks behind her flowers. However, such excited display of happiness died down to a quiet murmur.

Drew looked around and saw all those young ladies wearing majestic kimonos and beautiful hair accessories. _How odd,_ Roselia usually enjoyed that kind of place and atmosphere.

"Rose, rose roseriia." She muttered in a sad voice, shaking her head slowly. "Rosee roseri..."

"Huh, you're disappointed at yourself? Roselia!" The young coordinator reprimanded the cynic confession. "Hey, what do you mean by '_I cannot be like them_'? You're already so pretty... And I'm pretty sure you can be as much confident as them. What's wrong?..."

The flower pokemon watched in silence the five Eevee's evolutions chatting and all the other pokemon display their new powers and features inside the Dance Hall.

Roselia groaned, slowly shaking her head in defeat. She tapped on Drew's belt and forced him to recall her back to the pokeball.

"Wait!" He held the sealed pokeball with a mix of surprise and confusion. "We're not one yet, c'mon..."

"It's not that easy to be a woman." May declared without looking directly at Drew. "It's so much harder to have your own voice and fight for your dreams when you are born a girl! I find really admirable when someone is confident and strong like you... And it's totally okay to not be tough all the time. Just never underestimate yourself, okay?"

"Why are you including me on that category?" Drew mocked with a sarcastic grin plastered on his face. "You're talking to a XY, not a XX. Besides, I definitely don't have any confidence issues-"

"I'm not talking with you." She replied shortly in a worried voice. "This is between me and Roselia."

"Roselia, you rock, you're the most fantastic Roselia I've ever met!" May took Drew's pokeball in her hand, speaking in a serious but gentle voice. "You're going to evolve like them, don't worry. I know you're going to be a beautiful Roserade! Drew knows the right moment to use the Shiny Stone, trust him."

No answer from the pokeball.

Neither from the trainer, whose eyes went wide opened after hearing his rival's motivational speech. "..._Shiny Stone_?"

"Oh..." The brunette coordinator whispered, pouting a bit. "I might be wrong... But think I know what is upsetting her so much..."

Drew's shocked face slowly dissipated to a more controlled one. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I am." She returned the pokeball back to her rival then hinted in a reflexive voice, "you know, people might complain that humans cannot evolve in a blink of the eye... But some pokemon have no free will to grow up unless their master allow them to do so, right?"

"Roselia..." He muttered under his breath, holding Roselia with concerned eyes. "Is May right this time?..."

**...**

* * *

**Part Three**

It was a cold humid night at Ecruteak's Pokemon Center. A thick misty surrounded the building, inviting the trainers to stay nearby the fireplaces maintained by small groups of Quilava assistants.

After taking a relaxing and warm bath, May covered herself with her fluffy pink coat and left her room to have some hot tea at the cafeteria. She would normally ask for some hot chocolate but Brock had told her Ecruteak's green tea mix was the best of Johto.

May smiled when she ordered the drink and saw Nurse Joy adding courtesy appetizer sweets on her order's tray. She jumped on her seat in celebration, thanking her veteran friend for the great suggestion.

She took a sip of her tea, watching the trainers and coordinators walk around the center. It was definitely what people would call 'a relaxing multi-sensorial experience'...

Most travelers went back to their rooms, ready to take a nap in order to wake up early in the morning and keep going on their journeys. Few groups of friends were still celebrating ladies' adulthood, singing folk songs, drinking and eating traditional Johto snacks.

May wondered if someday she would be there in their place, wearing the golden hairpin and a beautiful long-sleeved kimono, stuffing her face with sweets and sake, laughing with her family and friends...

How would she look like in the future? How about her pokemon, would they all evolve someday? Would she finally win a trophy from the Contest Circuit?

Future was a big surprise... May didn't know if she would really want to skip the time and discover her future-self: it was a very fun yet a scary thought. _Being a grown-up was a complicated issue, huh?_

By that time, Max would start his training quest, how far at the League would he manage to reach? How about Ash and Brock? Who would be there celebrating the date with her, would she have a boyfriend by that age?

A very odd feeling invaded her chest while imagining how handsome Drew would be as an adult. Perhaps as an older and wiser man, he would also grow up and behave much nicer with her... Like a true classy gentleman.

_The Prince of Hoenn._

May's cheeks blushed in pink tones. Staring at her tea mug, she forbade herself of dreaming about her rival. That was an absurd! _Stupid heart_, _crushing on Drew? No way! _Why would she fall for his arrogant and abrasive personality—

Then her eyes betrayed her.

"Is that...?"

* * *

The brunette couldn't avoid thinking about Drew anymore - not now that he was walking next to her table looking completely different than usual.

"...Drew?"

Drew was wearing a dark blue hakama kimono with dark grey trousers, carrying a candle and a small ornamented lacquered box under his arm.

In Johto's old stories, artists would paint scrolls about fascinating tales of humans and their pokemon. Ink and colors would show how attractive and elegant a man or a magical creature could be: heroes were painted with so many subtle details that, still after many years, people from nowadays would find them amazing.

Drew did look like a majestic prince from those folk tales.

They were all used to see Drew wearing that typical purple jacket - everybody would be surprised to see how blue suited him well. May scratched her eyes, refusing to believe in her surprised eyes.

"Wha..."

Her heart raced in an unusual speed, as if it was running away from her body; she literally pressed her hand to her chest, trying to calm it down.

Drew didn't notice May was resting there at the cafeteria - he was mildly lost in his thoughts, looking quite focused on leaving the Pokemon Center without getting much attention.

She quietly left her table and went after the green-haired boy. Dodging few sleepy pokemon lying on the floor with silent steps, May raised one eyebrow in suspicion. _What was he going to do out there in the cold?_

Outside the Pokemon Center, the streets looked quite dark since most lamp posts were off. Drew's candle illuminated the scenario with a delicate light; it would be easy to follow it without being spotted. May would just need to hide in the shadows without making too much noise.

That was the perfect moment to use Harley's extraordinary stalking techniques. May stuck some branches and leaves on her hair and zipped her coat the highest she could, hiding her face partially. It made her (very remotely) look like a Hoppip - except for the simple fact those cotton-weed pokemon weren't_ that_ _huge_.

After crossing the same streets they visited earlier in the morning, Drew pulled something from under his sleeve.

"Hello?" The green-haired boy stopped walking for a moment. "I'm on my way. Are you ready too?"

Was he calling someone with his PokeNav?

So... Drew had a fixed route, he wasn't just wandering around Ecruteak City, but..._ What was he ready for?_

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm a trouble magnet, even if I didn't mean to _call her_, she would find a way to _find me_... Well, hang on there for a few minutes. We will be right there, bye."

Drew smirked to himself. May blinked in confusion, trying to figure out his lines and watching him dial another number.

Something weird was going on and May knew she had to go after this!

Decided to follow Drew until finding out what was that secret about, she started fixing more plants on her improvised disguise...

...Until she felt something vibrating on her leg.

May shrieked in horror: her PokeNav started ringing out loud inside her pocket. It was clearly the only loud noise nearby Drew's route.

Finishing the call with a quick tapping, the young coordinator flicked his hair and sighed out loud, cheeky smile on his devilish face.

"You're not a good stalker, May. Can I ask you why you're following me in a dark and empty road?"

* * *

Drew turned his back and stared directly at his badly disguised rival. He chuckled under his breath, pointing a finger at the dry leaves on her head.

"You're spending way too much time with Harley and Brianna, May."

"Wah!" She yelped in embarrassment, hiding her face behind her hands. "I'm sorry! I wasn't stalking you, I'm sorry!..."

"Don't be sorry..." Drew flicked his hair, talking with a pinch of pity in his voice. "I should be the one sorry for you. I'm surprised by your lame Team Rocket-ish plan..."

"W-Where," the brunette stuttered, feeling unconsciously infatuated with her rival's different appearance. "Where did you get these clothes?"

"We're in Ecruteak..." He smirked in arrogance, speaking as if said answer was just an obvious matter of fact. "Guess, kimono are rented and sold everywhere in this city."

"Eh?" May walked closer to her rival and curiosity made her touch the fabric in his kimono in awe. "Wow, it is so pretty... Did you buy it or did you get it from somebody? Looks really good on you, for real!"

Drew didn't say a word about it - but he felt some amusement from watching his rival gush over his costume. After a brief moment enjoying this, he dismissed the praising time by waving his hand in an elegant way, inviting May to walk by his side. She timidly agreed with his offer, her tiny steps showing a mix of shyness and confusion.

"So, it's past midnight, all the kids are sleeping on their beds," Drew spoke with mischief glowing inside his eyes. "Shouldn't you be now at the Pokemon Center snoring out loud like a Munchlax?"

The shiny moon illuminated the path for the two coordinators. They kept walking without slowing down the pace, now crossing the cold cobblestone road to the sacred temples of Ecruteak.

"I don't snore!... Well, to be honest when I am really tired sometimes I snore a bit but—" The girl fidgeted with the tip of her hair bangs then shook her head in denial. "Hey,_ I'm not a kid_!"

"Whatever you say," he said in a provocative voice, shrugging his shoulder in a calm manner. "I know how mature and grown-up you are. Poor golden hairclip will rusty in your bag for decades until you mature for real. If you_ actually mature someday_, I mean."

May's cheeks inflated like a mad Wigglytuff ready to slap its foe. Harley's pokemon would definitely be jealous of that threatening face...

"Grrrrr, _meanie grasshead_..." She kept following her rival with itching curiosity scratching her toes. "...So, why are you dressing like this?"

Drew grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?"

He smirked quietly to himself then flicked the tip of his hair bangs in a stylish manner.

"No, it is not..." May groaned, furrowing her eyebrows. "I wouldn't be asking you if that was something that obvious, can't you see that?"

The green-haired coordinator kept walking in silence... No answers for May's question. It was a great pleasure to watch his rival struggle with her own naivety.

"Drew..." The brunette tried to force her rival to spill the beans, talking in a louder and more demanding voice. "Tell me the truth, you're definitely planning something behind our backs!"

"You are really dense, aren't you?"

"That's not an answer!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Argh, c'mon! Stop with that mysterious talk, it's not funny anymore!"

"Are you aware that, each time you complain about said 'mysterious talk', you're inciting me to keep going with this?" The boy copied May's reaction on purpose, shaking his head in a dramatic way. "Stop being funny, I love being subtle and mysterious..."

She clearly didn't like his final answer. "_Oh, youuu!_"

The two teenagers arrived at the main gates of the Dance Hall. Sakura waved her hand, accompanied by Espeon. She wasn't wearing her artistic make-up neither her special hairstyle - yet she was with the same kimono as today's earlier exhibition.

"Hello, Mr Drew!"

The purple-haired girl unlocked the gates, smiling gently at the coordinators. "Hm? May's here too?"

"I told you. I'm a trouble magnet..." Drew shrugged, making his rival pout in annoyance. "Well, are we all set then?"

"Yes," she quickly replied with a happy voice. "We are all ready to go!"

May just stared at the two in confusion, completely speechless.

...

* * *

**A/N:** It's been a long time I don't update... I'm sorry, I've been so stupidly busy! I want to rewrite old chapters and update [Welcome Home] and [When Drew met May] as soon as I find some free time to sit down and focus! I used to have some scattered headcanon ideas for Roselia's evolution day - I only needed to organize it better into a nice plot and write it down. So last weekend I decided to write it down and make it a story in an anime episode style.

I wanted it to be told in Ecruteak so I could use some traditional stuff from Japan as a believable scenario. Also, because that's where the Kimono Sisters appear in-game and in the anime as well. Oh... Btw, May's pink coat is the one she was wearing when she evolved Eevee into a Glaceon. She's not wearing those gloves/boots, though - Ecruteak is not as cold as Snowpoint City ;) I adopted in this story that Drew's Roselia and May's Glaceon are female (it's just a personal headcanon).

Well, that's it. See you all soon, thanks for the support and for the lovely/helpful reviews - you guys are really nice! Cheers!

**[Edit: Apr 19/2013] **I merged the three first chapters into a single one - they were quite short so I thought perhaps they would look better this way. There were no text changes besides copy and pasting stuff.


	2. Final Part

**[Evolution]  
**

* * *

**Part Four**

**...**

Sakura left the two coordinators alone by themselves for a moment. Drew just quietly observed the garden being covered by the silver moonlight; meanwhile, May was so confused she didn't notice how pretty was the scenario around their feet. She shrieked in cold, rubbing her cheeks vigorously.

"Have you ever thought about how we barely notice the changes of everyday life?"

"Hm?" The brunette turned her head to her rival. "What do you mean?"

The faint sound of Mukrow flying in the distance echoed in Ecruteak City and a sharp noisy wind ran through the two teenagers.

"We've been traveling for a couple of weeks... Have you ever noticed how the full moon season looks incredibly beautiful in this continent?"

Drew put his candle on the ground and pointed his index finger up to the starry sky. It was intense and bright like a fancy ball for all Illumise and Volbeat from the distant lands of Hoenn.

"Contest practicing, Harley's crazy schemes, Team Rocket, everyday troubles and challenges... Don't you think they look very small under the beauty of a clear full moon?"

He traced small lines in the sky, doodling pokemon pictures with the stars. "Sometimes I think humans can be blind to the most obvious and most fascinating things."

"Yeah, this is so beautiful!..." May beamed, then frowned a bit. "You're right, we are usually so busy with our thoughts and personal problems. I didn't notice it until that night we camped in Violet City... It looked so huge and bright that day!"

Drew raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Did he hear it right?

"Oh." The boy quickly glanced over his rival. "So you _did_ notice it."

"Yup!" She giggled, posing like an imaginary photographer. "It's all recorded in _May's fantastic expedition, _tadaaah!"

Drew vaguely remembered his rival using her fingers as a picture frame, not so long ago, in a completely random occasion. If he did remember correctly, that night he actually picked on her, criticizing her childish habit in a meaner way than usual.

So that big airhead wasn't a _complete _airhead, huh?... Naive yet attentive to little details.

He chuckled under his breath, making May raise her eyes in curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

"I was about to torment you but― May, you're a little box of surprises, huh? Don't you ever change."

The brunette girl tilted her head to the side. She slowly shifted her gaze from the sky to the boy by her side, observing him admire the stars and the moon.

"Drew..."

May semi-consciously sighed in an infatuated manner, letting her feelings weaken her legs for a moment.

It was hard to accept it and that was a complex situation - but the truth was that her rival did provoke some intense typhoon storms inside her chest. Her heart hurt... But that didn't feel wrong.

It was a scary yet a _good _feeling. What a weird paradox...

Espeon walked closer to the rival coordinators, spotting the duo standing nearby the house entrance.

"Eon!" The pyschic Pokemon howled in a low voice, touching May's leg with his nose. However, the brunette girl was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice he was calling her name. "Ess?"

Sakura timidly waved her hand to wake up the brunette girl. "Hey?"

"Wah!" May finally snapped off her dreams and jumped away from her friend in surprise. "H-Hey!"

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" The purple-haired girl held her flute close to her chest. "Uh, I'm ready now. Let's go, I placed our temporary stage back there nearby the pound."

Drew didn't question anything and silently followed Sakura and Espeon around the Dance Theater.

Although she was as lost as a Psyduck out of the water, May decided to be quiet and leave some (many) questions to herself. She simply went after her friends, displaying alternately puzzled and annoyed looks on her face.

After a very short walk, the three teenagers arrived at the improvised stage area... A familiar face was standing on that special place.

May's displeased frown turned into a surprised stare. "Roselia?"

Drew's Roselia was sitting on a golden pillow in the center of the small ceremonial handkerchief. The tiny pokemon was wearing a golden crown adorned with delicate vines and white rose petals. The moonlight enhanced the mythical scenario, making Roselia glow in the dark.

"Hey, girl..." Drew patted on his tiny partner's head with a tender gesture. "Feeling anxious?"

Roselia standing in a ceremonial stage, Drew wearing a formal hakama, Sakura holding the shinobue in her hands... May finally realized what was that whole solemn ritual about. She mentally cursed herself for being so dense.

"Rose!" Roselia quickly replied in an excited voice, waving her arms and showing her beautiful ornaments to her master. "Roserii!"

Drew smiled very discreetly, trying to hide his excitement from his friends and his pokemon.

"Ahem. So..." He coughed in attention then glanced over his rival and the Kimono Sister. "Are we ready now?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded her head in understanding then smiled. "Got any words before we start our evolution ceremony?"

* * *

"May." Drew turned his head to his rival, grinning to the funny face she was displaying at that moment. He would never understand how touched and glad she was for being there that night. "Would you like to have the honor to start it?"

"Oh, please go ahead first..." The brunette tapped her fingertips on her lips, thinking carefully about what could be said in that special moment. "I need a minute, please. I-I... I'm not ready yet."

"Well... Take your time."

Drew crouched in front of his beloved starter, whispering some words in her ear. Roselia giggled like a young girl, flattered by his confidential words.

The brunette girl blushed. That made her heart jump and beat faster... Had he acted like that with any other girl, that probably would have devastated May: however, that delicate display of love filled her chest with warmth.

May could only hear his last words and see a small gesture from his hands. Pinning a golden hairpin in her crown, Drew whispered to Roselia with a gentle voice and a soft smile:

"_...I'm very proud of you._"

A secret between two connected souls; dodging her eyes away from pokemon and trainer, May didn't want to invade their privacy anymore.

The green-haired coordinator opened some space for the two girls, sitting by Roselia's left side. He put the small box on his lap and gestured his hand to Sakura. The short girl bowed politely and walked closer to the tiny flower pokemon.

"Congratulations for your evolution day!" The younger Kimono Sister bowed again to Roselia, speaking in a cheerful voice. "You're a beautiful Roselia. You're going to look fabulous with your new petals tonight!"

"There's a brave adult inside your heart waiting for the right time to bloom... That time has come, hasn't it?" She watched Espeon growl to the little grass pokemon, touching her yellow chest with his nose in a friendly way. "We can hear it."

"Please allow me to play a song for you. It will be my blessing for your future adventures, okay?"

Sakura and Drew looked at May, waiting for her final words.

The coordinator girl took a long breath. Her hands were sweating in anxiety, but that wasn't a sign of weakness - May wasn't exactly prepared for that moment but she knew what she wanted to tell Roselia.

"Roselia in the wild walk in groups. They protect themselves by pretending to be small flower bushes or hiding together from predators and threats, right? Roserade are lonely pokemon and they fight their enemies face to face..."

Talking to herself, May crossed her arms, focused on her thoughts and reasoning. "Shiny stones are rare and life only gets more complicated if a Roselia wants to be a Roserade. Roselia have a good life, that means they don't need to evolve at all... Evolving means more danger, being a Roserade means assuming many responsibilities."

"Wow, this is really serious." The brunette blinked in surprise after concluding her own thinking. She sat down, standing in an equal height with Roselia. "To have the courage to be a conscious person and assume responsibilities... You're _really_ strong, you know? I wish someday I can be confident and mature like you..."

May watched the small flower pokemon with respectful and contemplative eyes. Roselia smiled back at her, offering her colorful rose hands.

"People age. We can't stop time... But to become immortal you must not only age as time goes by... You need to grow up and mature your spirits. It is up to us to make the difference, right? That's really impressive!"

May held Roselia's delicate hands, smiling proudly at her pokemon friend. "You're awesome, for real!"

"Well, I'm sorry if what I say doesn't make much sense..." She smiled sheepishly, slightly embarrassed about her confusing speech. "Like Drew and Sakura, I'm very proud of you... It takes a lot of guts and maturity to grow up! Yeah, that's very admirable! It's really a good feeling to see you so pretty and radiant tonight. So... Eh, congratulations!"

Roselia released May's hand and winked playfully at the girl, making her calm down a bit. Pokemon and coordinator laughed lightly, in a quiet bonding moment.

"Roseriii!"

The flower pokemon turned her head to the side and nodded to her master. He replied it by opening the box and removing the Shiny Stone from it.

Sakura closed her eyes and started playing a gentle melody with her flute. Espeon danced around her legs, moving his forked tail tip rhythmically with the song.

May struggled against herself to not burst in tears. She ended up only sighing out loud - but many feelings poured from her in that single breath.

With a solemn gesture, Drew touched his pokemon's forehead with the evolutionary stone.

A strong and bright color sparkled from the rock, covering Roselia's body in an intense and dazzling light. New shapes began to appear in Roselia's magical metamorphosis. White rose petals grew covered her head - and leafy green cape and mask covered her new form.

The resplendent light faded out.

Roserade opened her eyes and stood up in front of the two young coordinators.

"Rosee... Rade!"

* * *

Roselia's new form bowed gracefully to her master, who gently touched her new white petals in awe.

Sakura stopped playing the flute. "Wow..."

May grabbed her PokeNav and activated the Dex scan.

"_Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance._"

"Hahaha!" The brunette beamed in excitement, watching Drew's partner getting used to her new body. "This is amazing!"

Roserade jumped in the air, trying some different skills with her arms. "Rosee!"

The evolved Roselia held out her arms for a few seconds then released a pink powder with light pink sparkles from the two flowers at the end of her arms - a sweet and delicate scent covered the air.

"Is that a new move?" The younger girl crouched on the ground and opened her arms to Espeon - the psychic pokemon jumped to her chest and she hugged him back. "It smells good..."

Roserade danced in one feet and sprouted a perfect red rose to her master. Drew blinked, holding the stunning flower in his hands.

"I guess it's for you," May spoke with a wishful voice, ogling at the gift with glowing eyes. "Ahh, I wish Venusaur knew how to grow roses for me too!"

The masked pokemon shook her head negatively, teasing her master with a knowing and cheeky expression. The boy dismissed it with a subtle frown, glaring at her with reprehension.

"Roserade." He flicked the tip of his hair and retreated his pokemon back to the pokeball. "Return."

The three teenagers stood in silence for a long and meaningful minute; each of them was musing on what had just happened that night.

Turning his head to Sakura, the green-haired boy spoke with a calmer expression on his face. "Thank you very much for your help."

"You're welcome!" The Kimono Girl giggled, shaking her head lightly. "That's just my job... Congratulations for tonight's ceremony."

"Well, I'm going to sleep now, tomorrow I need to wake up early and pack up my stuff... I need few more badges before I can join the Johto's League!" She petted Espeon's head gently - he yawned lazily in her arms, ready to take a nap. "It was a pleasure to help tonight, will we see you again tomorrow in the morning?"

"We can have breakfast together at the Pokemon Center, how about it?" May smiled, showing her PokeNav to Sakura. "Get my number, call me when you wake up!"

Drew smirked. "Better knock on her door instead of calling, she's a heavy sleeper... A simple phone call won't wake her up."

"Shuuuut up!"

May's friends laughed, making her cheeks blush in pink tones - even more colorful than her jacket. She groaned in annoyance, sounding scarier than the Mukrow flying far away in the city.

Drew picked up his candle and let a small smile escape from his lips.

* * *

Late night in Ecruteak City - only two teenagers walking on the streets, swimming and diving into their own thoughts, returning to the Pokemon Center.

The brunette girl was the first one to break the silence, asking a question to her partner in a sweet and curious voice.

"That's a great sensation, isn't it? I bet you're feeling really happy."

"I..." Drew hesitated for a few seconds, trying to find the best words to describe his feelings without sounding too dramatic. "I think I couldn't be happier for Roselia than tonight."

"Thank you for coming," he spoke very quietly, without looking back to his rival. "That meant a lot for Roselia... I mean, Roserade. She was really happy to see you in her final evolution ritual."

May tilted her head to the side, smiling softly to him. "Thank you for inviting me, Drew."

"It was nothing," the green-haired coordinator declared with a smug grin on his lips. "Thank you for making me realize what was going on. Guess your intuition is not that bad, after all."

"Really?" The girl blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Yeah..."

He thought that, maybe just once, confessing the truth wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Well, life is not only about being strong and confident, you need hope and dreams to keep going. This is very important..."

"Uh-hum!" May nodded her head positively, clenching her fists in determination. "That's the spirit!"

"That's the first lesson," he completed. "The second one is about love."

"Love?..." The coordinator girl blinked, slowly digesting those complicated words. "Huh?"

"Yes. About the people we care about... We must help each other the way we can, right? To protect and to let it go, these are complicated issues..." Drew sighed. "Thanks to you I finally realized what was bothering Roselia. I'm really grateful for that, I feel responsible for the happiness of my pokemon and you showed me what I was missing. Roserade wanted to grow up and I was restraining her from that wish..."

May bit the bottom of her lips timidly, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh!... Nah, you're giving me too much credit for nothing."

"I won't praise you more if you pretend to be humble," Drew shrugged then spoke with a sarcastic voice, flicking the tip of his hair bangs. "So cut off this cheap talk, okay?"

"Hmf, you're so mean!" She pouted, slightly hurt yet still embarrassed. "But I mean it... I didn't do anything, Drew."

"Should I go straight to the point?" The green-haired boy smirked. "I hate to admit but I owe you one. Is there anything I can do to pay my debt?"

"Oooh."

May laughed in a funny and provocative voice, hiding her mouth behind her hands. "So I got a wish from Mr Evil Genius? Uhuhuhu..."

"Yes, but try being fast before I change my mind." He shrugged, staring defiantly at his rival. "Try me, I'm being nice for a moment. Don't waste this opportunity..."

"Well..." May laughed quietly, hiding he smile behind her hands. "Hey, you look nice in that kimono. Too bad I am not wearing that furisode, we would look great and our colors would match, haha!"

"Uh?"

Drew blinked, slightly surprised with such forward comment. "What?"

"Oh... Hahahaha!" She laughed loudly, realizing how her infatuation made her talk more than she should have done. "Gosh, I'm so!... Hahaha!"

"Uh..." The green-haired coordinator furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I have no idea what are you talking about..."

"I hope we can find more festivals here in Johto..." Well, the truth was already out there, what else? She giggled, feeling her face becoming incredibly warmer. "I would love to walk with you wearing traditional costumes, they are so beautiful! Aren't they?"

May timidly spun her body around her feet, dreaming about colorful kimono and summer festivals.

At that moment, it didn't matter she wasn't wearing any cuter outfit. Under the starry sky and the silver full moon, Drew knew she looked special and pretty the way she was.

...In fact, May would_ always_ be a special person for him.

"Eh... Is your wish a _date_?"

The girl blushed in scarlet tones. "...I don't know? _Maybe?_"

Drew smirked. In a much more softer manner than usual.

"Well, we could come back here after Grand Festival and watch the next Summer Festival together. Fireworks, yukata, nostalgic food... And I can buy you that damn Lucky Charm if you want, how about that..."

"For real?"

May flustered from the tip of her toes to the top of her head - but she also looked radiant and really excited. "That would be awesome!"

"You do need the red lucky charm to have a slim chance to win the Grand Festival." He teased, crossing his arms in a smug pose. "You must carry a whole necklace full of charms if you plan to be my travel partner again next season, heh."

"Gaaah!" The brunette let the tension inside her body go away in an angry loud yell. "Drew!"

"Well, I can get you one from another color if you want..."

Avoiding looking back directly at his rival's sapphire eyes, the boy forced a playful smirk and a straight face - though he was heavily anxious under that perfection mask.

"...Unless you don't need help to conquer that other wish you want."

Drew walked closer to May and placed the red rose on her hair.

Her face immediately glowed in shock. "Ahh?"

"My treat while you can't use the Ho-Oh feather."

It had been a while he didn't directly give her a rose - actually, he had stopped it since May and her friends coined that gesture as his official trademark. Last time, during Kanto's Grand Festival, he asked Solidad to do the job.

In other words, it was the first rose since Hoenn's Grand Festival.

"I mean, not my treat but Roserade's gift. Enjoy."

It was about time to revive the tradition in Johto, right?

The two rivals stopped by the door of the Pokemon Center.

"Drew..." May held her hands close to her chest, feeling her body tremble in wild emotions. "Uh..."

"Yes?"

The brunette clenched her hands to her chest and shut her eyes in concentration, trying to not get it wrong...

Then she awkwardly stole a romantic goodnight kiss on her rival's cheek.

It was a very unnoticeable kiss but it was ironically loud enough to be heard by anyone who was out for a walk in that cold and silent night.

It ended up being a very noticeable and strange gesture. For a timid girl like May, even though it was a very innocent and sweet kiss, that was almost like a _scandal_.

"Ah..." Drew froze down, blushing profusely. "May?"

"Lalalala!..." She covered her ears from him with her hands, walking in faster steps and talking nonstop, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Forget it, nothing happened, lalalala!"

"Wait..."

The boy considered pressuring and stopping his rival from running away from him - however, he let her go after noticing a glimpse of laughter in her face.

"Haha... Buy me a yellow charm, I might not need the purple one after the Grand Festival... Right?"

"I don't remember what those colors are meant to be."

Of course Drew knew it. But he wouldn't waste the opportunity to hear her own answer.

May opened her mouth to reply her rival. "Heh."

However, she didn't fall into his trap this time.

"Meanie..." She shook her head then entered the Pokemon Center, unconsciously touching the rose on her hair and displaying a shining smile on her lips. "See you tomorrow, bye!"

"Goodnight..."

Looking at the pokeball in his hand, Drew's confused stare slowly changed into a timid smile.

"Thank you for the rose, you were right. She was really looking forward for another one..."

He returned his pokemon to his sleeve and sighed. That was only the beginning of their journey in Johto...

_[To be continued...]_

...

* * *

**A/N: **The end! This is the last chapter of [Evolution].

Special thanks to fawkespower123, Mystic Twirl, L. X ie, Heartgem and xstaticgurlxx - thank you very much for taking your time to review this story. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing this.

I'll merge the first chapters into a single one later, if this story is archived as a two-chapter fic instead of four, you knew what happened to chapter three and four. :)

Cheers and see you guys soon! /waves


End file.
